Memes
General list of inside jokes and things that may not make sense to newcomers. Memes * Hivemind - Referring to the collective of players taking part in the quest, and subsequently controlling Hazou's actions. * Interaction with Yamanaka - Due to being capable of accessing Hazou's mind, some joke/muse on peculiar interactions between the poor mindwalker and our community. * X Go east, over the ocean - A table-flip sort of option, a solution to problems and stressess of the modern ninja world. Uses skywalkers to accomplish this plan. * Telescopes - Object of desire, a device capable of multiplying Team Uplift's scouting capability, especially when combined with Skywalkers. Sadly, no amount of effort is enough to actually obtain. Sometimes due to lacking funds, other times due to not having a chance to begin with. It came to a point where an entire interlude was dedicated to a telescope merchant, eternally unlucky with finding his clients, yet determined to not give up so easily.Interlude: Up Close Yet Far Away- Jibura Tobikomi's terrible career. * X Armageddon Initiative - A plan to utilize the wide assortment of WMDs invented by the hivemind in order to cause unimaginable destruction. * Killbox - Referring to prison in which entirety of Team Uplift was thrown into (with a very high chance of execution), shortly following Hazou's ill timed comment of "going pretty damn far" for Akane's sake. * YOUTH!!! - Spelled using same shade of green as the youthsuit, it refers to philosophy followed by Hazou, but mainly Ishihara Akane, Maito Gai, and Rock Lee. * (Buy a) Youthsuit - Referring to the green spandex uniform, worn my Maito Gai and Rock Lee, this garish suit is frequently used as a joke in itself, worn for sheer ridiculity, and YOUTH. Once, a joke vote "X Buy a youthsuit." passed. It resulted in a (nearly not) retconned update, where Hazou had a psychotic break, resulting in being detained and having Yamanaka read his mind.Omake: Psychotic Mind Transmission - formerly canon update * Akane is dead - Due to confronting Tsunade over her treatment of terminally depressed Mari, as well as lack of evidence to contrary, some (jokingly or not) believe Akane to be dead. It is considered obsolete. Chapter 264: Adopting a Stance * ''' - Refers to panicked and sometimes exaggerated screaming, often associated with Kagome. Frequently used as a reaction towards disconcerting updates. There is a chrome extension, allowing to rate posts by panicked screams. * '''Worldbuilding doc - Referring to a document containing QMs notes on state of the world. QMs frequently joke that the password has been leaked/figured out once again. * "Yes"'' - A question of either/or can be answered by this word, being technically correct and completely useless. Used by QMs for some answers which they won't answer otherwise, and other times used for lulz. * '''"Explosives solve everything" - A philosophy and a catchphrase used by Kagome. Has a continuation of "if you can't solve it, you are not using enough explosives". * Social Explosives - A natural extension of said philosophy. Some consider Intimidation to be said explosive, other refer to it as an abstract idea. * Cousin Sasuke - Iron Nerve bearers have a 1 in 32 chance of having a child with Sharingan. That means that Hazou and Sasuke are theoretically related. Which means they can go bowling together. * Snek Uncle (aka Snuncle) - Orochimaru is one of the Sannin, so in a way he's Jiraiya's brother. Jiraiya is Hazou's adoptive father. Which means Snek's our uncle. Some people are excited by the possibility of our boy and him meeting, as they share a passion for SCIENCE! * Spoons - Mostly outdated term, referring to capacity of mental effort. Derived from this article about what it's like to live with lupus. QMs are often out of spoons, especially when players figure out a world-breaking exploit. Again. See Aspirin. * Aspirin - A cure for splitting headaches, often sought after by QMs, due to running out of spoons. An in-universe alternative, often used by Jiraiya, is willowbark tea. (This is actually a real-world allusion. The active ingredient in aspirin can be obtained from willow bark.) * Ami - A lively, outgoing girl with fondness of jokes and an optimized mental bloodline, allowing for insane degree of competence and talent. * ^_^ - An emoticon used in one of her letters to Hazou. * Dating/Marrying Ami - Used to be a joke, which, to Keiko's horror, rapidly approaches reality. People * faflec - Impeccable memory towards Marked for Death, frequently providing quotes, and outright correcting QMs on content of the story. (QMs: We're not bitter. Really. *grumble*) Frequently posts as a reaction, or other panicked cry. * Radvic - Designer of most WMDs known to the Hivemind. Supporter of Armageddon Initiative. References Category:OOC